the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruvkova
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 6d8+24 (51 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. (normal), 45 ft. (in chosen element) AC: 21 (+2 Dex, +4 Natural, +6 Armor), Touch 12, Flat-footed 19 BAB/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: +1 flaming scimitar +10 melee (1d6+3/18-20 and 1d6 fire) Full Attack: +1 flaming scimitar +10/+5 melee (1d6+3/18-20 and 1d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., elemental movement, elemental mastery, immunity Saves: Fort. +9, Ref. +7, Will +9 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 13, Wis 19, Cha 11 Skills: Concentration +13, Diplomacy +11, Knowledge (nature) +12, Listen +13, Search +10, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +10, Spot +13, Survival +13 Feats: Dodge, Empower Spell, Weapon Focus (scimitar) Environment: Elemental Planes Organization: Solitary or tribe (4d6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually true neutral Advancement: 7-12HD (Medium); 13-18HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - A tall, gaunt human-like figure basks amidst the flames. Swinging his flaming scimitar, he crackles, "Away, interlopers! To seek fire is to seek death!" A ruvkova, also called a ruvoka, appears like a gaunt humanoid. The race is said to have descended from a mortal druid named Garat from the prime world of Athas. Garat was transformed into a ruvkova after fulfilling the quest of the efreet Caliph Alibashal by killing the latter’s rival, Baashizar. Ruvokvas are masters of a specific element and organize themselves by elemental tribes, such as brajeti (earth), zathosi (earth), ethilum (air), kaltori (fire), ramoka (steam), vandesh (ice) and sartarin (ash). Spells: A ruvkova can cast spells as a druid whose level is equals to its HD, i.e. level 6 for the above ruvkova. Commonly prepared druid spells per day (5443): 0. cure minor wounds, flare (x2), light, resistance; 1. cure light wounds, faerie fire, produce flame, long strider; 2. barkskin, bull’s strength, flaming sphere, summon nature’s ally II; 3. cure moderate wounds, daylight, protection from energy, summon nature’s ally III. Elemental Movement (Ex): A ruvkova can move through its chosen element at a speed of 45 ft. This takes the most common mode, such as flying (air), swimming (water), earth gliding like a xorn (earth), etc. Immunity (Ex): A ruvkova is immune to energy of its chosen element - fire (fire), cold (water), acid (earth) and electricity (air). Elemental Mastery (Ex): A ruvkova gains +1 to attack and damage rolls if both he and his enemy are in his chosen element. Furthermore, he can cast spells his descriptor similar to his chosen element at +1 effective casting level. A ruvkova can naturally "breathe" his chosen element. Possessions: The sample ruvkova above has a +1 chain mail and a +1 flaming scimitar. Ruvkovas of Other Elements The sample ruvkova above is from the plane of fire. Ruvkovas of other elemental planes exist. Ruvkovas of other planes have subtype of their home planes, i.e. those from the plane of air have air subtype. Furthermore, the weapons they use are different (e.g. earth ruvkova uses a maul instead) and are enchanted with other special properties like shocking instead of flaming. Category:Outsiders